T'es qui toi?
by Yoru Tsuki-chan
Summary: FIC SUSPENDUE voir mon profil pour plus d'explication. Coécrit avec Pépite66. Nouvelle mission, nouveau coéquipier ATTENTION YAOI! REVIEW SVP!
1. Chapitre 1

AUTEURS: Pépite66 et Tsuki-chan.  
  
EMAILS: Pepite66@aol.com ou TsukichangW@aol.com  
  
SOURCE: Gundam Wing  
  
TITRE: T'es qui toi? (NDL : Ceci n'est pas péjoratif ^^)  
  
COUPLES: 1xT; 3x4; 5x2.  
  
GENRE: Yaoi, sérieux, léger OOC  
  
DISCLAIMER: Les G-Boys ne sont pas à nous (même si on aimerait avoir FeiFei et Duo). Par contre les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de la série sont à nous donc pas touche !!!!!!  
  
PETITE NOTE: *** changement dans le lieu. %%% changement dans le temps.  
  
**********  
  
CHAPITRE 1:  
  
Dans leur planque , les 5 g-boys étaient postés devant l'ordinateur portable d'Heero espérant l'arrivée d'une mission pour les sortir de leur ennui . Quatre s'endormait sur les genoux de Trowa, Wufei allait piquer du nez sur son sabre qu'il astiquait pour la millième fois, Duo lui se balançait sur l'armoire et Heero ben c'était Heero lorsque bip bip: le portable d' Heero venait de sonner annonçant l'arrivée d'un mail .Duo sauta à côté d'Heero manquant d'assommer Wufei au passage : _Yata !!!!!!!! Une mission !!!!!  
  
_Toujours aussi mal élevé à ce que je vois 02 , fit la voix de J qui était en communication .  
  
_Quelle est la mission ? Demanda Heero .  
  
_Vous devez infiltrer une école d'oz dont nous soupçonnons de servir à transférer des fonds , et poursuivit-il en ignorant la grimace de Duo, et détruire leur base de données ( cherchez pas à comprendre).  
  
_Pourquoi tous les cinq si c'est une mission facile ? Interrogea Wufei en levant le nez de son sabre .  
  
_ Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile . Cette école sert à recruter les futurs soldats d'Oz de plus vous devrez prendre contact avec 06 pour l'insérer à votre équipe .  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence le temps pour tous de décrypter les données et des comprendre le sens de ses paroles . Quatre fut pour une fois le premier à réagir :  
  
_06 ? Il y aurait un sixième pilote , pourquoi n'en avons-nous pas entendu parler ?  
  
_Nous venons d'apprendre son existence , intervint G en poussant J hors de cadre de l'ordinateur.  
  
_Papy G comment ça va ? s'écria joyeusement Duo en poussant Heero pour prendre sa place mais ne réussissant qu'à se retrouver le cul à terre ce qui ne le découragea nullement : Tu n'as pas pris une ride . Dis-moi t'étais au courant pour l'autre pilote ?  
  
_DUO !!! S'énerva Heero lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait se taire , s'il tenait à la vie du moins.  
  
_Comment le reconnaîtrons-nous ?  
  
_Vous devrez vous débrouiller car nous même nous ne le savons pas , on ne savez pas qu'il existait jusqu'à récemment .  
  
J reprit place devant l'écran et dit avant de couper la communication :  
  
_Vos ordres de missions sont dans le fichier joint , vous n'avez qu'à le lire .  
  
Clic ! L'écran s'éteignit laissant un silence pesant entrecoupé par le bruit des doigts d'Heero sur le clavier , Quatre fut le premier à résumer la pensée de tous :  
  
_Et dire qu'on était pas au courant ..Qui peut-il bien être ?  
  
*** %%%  
  
Deux jour plus tard, les cinq pilotes étaient infiltrés dans l'école, c'était leur premier jour et ils allaient être présentés à la classe.  
  
Le proviseur les fit entrer dans la salle de cours et ils s'alignèrent sur l'estrade.  
  
_Bien, dit le proviseur, voilà de nouvelle recrues, je vous demande de les aider si ils ont le moindre problème.  
  
Il se retira et laissa les G-boys se présenter:  
  
_Je m'appelle Odin Lowe, dit Heero.  
  
Il scanna les élèves du regard, essayant de voir qui parmi eux pouvait être 06.  
  
_Salut moi c'est Duo Maxwell, annonça Duo, j'espère que nous allons bien nous entendre.  
  
_Trowa Barton.  
  
_Mon nom est Quatre Winner, dit Quatre avec un large sourire.  
  
_Cha Lim.  
  
Seul Heero et Wufei avaient jugés utile de prendre des pseudonymes étant donnés qu'ils étaient connus des services d'OZ.  
  
Le professeur les fit s'asseoir au dernier rang et le cours commença.  
  
%%%  
  
Après trois heures d'ennui total, se fut finalement la pause.  
  
_Je hais l'école, marmonna Duo.  
  
_Pourtant ça te ferait pas de mal d'apprendre un peu Maxwell, tu serais peut-être un peu moins crétin.  
  
_Oh, Wuffynet, c'est méchant ça !!!!!  
  
_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_Comment ça mon Wuffynounetmamour ????  
  
_MAXWELL !!!!  
  
Wufei partit en courant après Duo. Les trois autres pilotes les regardaient atterrés.  
  
_De vrais gamins, soupira Quatre.  
  
Cette simple phrase résumait parfaitement les pensées de Trowa et Heero.  
  
Duo courait toujours comme un fou, esquivant adroitement les élèves, mais alors qu'il regardait derrière pour voir que Wufei le poursuivait toujours en hurlant des insultes en chinois, il percuta violemment quelqu'un et se retrouva allongé sur l'inconnu.  
  
_ Je suis déso. , commença t-il à dire avant de stopper net, stupéfié par la beauté du jeune allongé sous lui.  
  
Il avait de courts cheveux d'un blanc neigeux dont des mèches plus longue tombaient devant ses yeux rouge sang qui brillaient dans son visages finement ciselé à la peau d'ivoire. De plus d'après le corps que Duo sentait sous lui, il était hyper bien foutu.  
  
_Wouah, le canon, murmura l'américain.  
  
_Merci, répondit le garçon amusé, tu es pas mal toi aussi, mais tu pourrais te lever tu m'écrase légèrement.  
  
_Oh pardon, s'exclama Duo.  
  
Il se releva d'un bond et tendit la main à l'albinos pour l'aider à ce lever.  
  
Une fois debout, celui-ci le détailla de la tête au pieds avant de lui souffler à l'oreille:  
  
_Finalement tu n'est pas simplement pas mal, mais carrément canon 02.  
  
Il lui fit un petit clin d'?il avant de partir. Wufei arrive et demanda d'un ton légèrement jaloux:  
  
_Qui c'était???  
  
_Aucune idée, mais il m'a appelé 02.  
  
_Tu crois que c'est 06 ???  
  
_Peut être, je ne sais pas.  
  
%%%  
  
A minuit, les cinq G-Boys ce retrouvèrent dans un couloir. Heero avait repéré un ordinateur dans la salle des profs et voulaient vérifier si les donnée qu'ils cherchaient n'étaient pas dedans.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent à pas de loup jusqu'à la salle des profs. Une fois arrivés devant la porte, Duo se pencha vers la serrure, sortit une épingle à cheveux de sa natte et trifouilla la serrure jusqu'à ce que le petit clic annonçant sa victoire se fasse entendre.  
  
_I'm the best, murmura Duo.  
  
_Ta modestie me coupe le souffle Maxwell.  
  
_Merci Wu-chan ^_^.  
  
Ils entrèrent tous dans la pièce, sauf Trowa qui faisait le guet, et sortirent tous leurs armes.  
  
Il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans la pièce.  
  
Quatre alluma la lumière et ils virent le jeune homme que Duo avait bousculé le matin.  
  
_Toi !!!!!, s'exclama Duo.  
  
_Oui moi, mais appelle moi Tai voyons pas de chichi entre nous.  
  
Soudain une voix métallique sortit de l'ordinateur portable de l'albinos qui était posé à côté de l'antiquité de l'école.  
  
_Virus en téléchargement. Compte à rebours commencé:  
  
10 Votre attention  
  
9 Ce virus  
  
8 Supprimera toute  
  
7 Les données  
  
6 Installées dans  
  
5 Vos ordinateurs  
  
4 Merci de  
  
3 Votre attention  
  
2A bientôt  
  
1 Sales ozzies  
  
0  
  
_Virus téléchargé, les bases de données sont détruites.  
  
Heero bondit par dessus le bureau, empoigna l'albinos par la gorge.  
  
_Qui es-tu??, grinça t-il.  
  
Tai, pas paniqué pour un sou, noua ses jambes autour des hanches de Heero et dit tout haut:  
  
_Rooh !!!!!!! Petit coquin !!!!!!! Tu veux faire ça devant tous tes coéquipiers ????? Ma foi, c'est vrai que tu es canon, mais les trucs à plusieurs ça me branche pas.  
  
Heero rougit jusqu'au oreilles [1] et relâcha le jeune homme. Il prit une bouffée d'air pour ce calmer et redemanda:  
  
_Qui es-tu??  
  
_06, qui d'autre pourrais-je être?  
  
Soudain Trowa entra, intrigué [2] par le bruit qu'il y avait dans la salle.  
  
L'albinos le regarda entrer, puis soudain lui sauta dessus, le faisant tomber par terre, en hurlant:  
  
_TROTRO !!!!!!!!!!  
A SUIVREUH.  
  
**********  
  
[1] Oui, il est complètement OOC mais vous étiez prévenus!!  
  
[2] C'est pas du tout OOC voyons ^^. Bon d'accord mais vraiment trèèèèèèèèèèès légèrement !!!!! 


	2. Chapitre 2

AUTEURS: Pépite66 et Tsuki-chan.

EMAILS: Pepite66@aol.com ou TsukichangW@aol.com 

SOURCE: Gundam Wing 

TITRE: T'es qui toi? (NDL : Ceci n'est pas péjoratif ^^) 

COUPLES: 1xT; 3x4; 5x2.

GENRE: Yaoi, sérieux, léger OOC

DISCLAIMER: 

Alors bien sur ils sont pas à nous sauf Tai et les persos qu'on a inventé donc pour eux pas touche !

Ne vous inquiétez pas ils adorent être avec nous ! Pas vrai ?(désigne les g-boys ligotés et bâillonnés à côté d'elle ) Pas vrai mon Dudule ?

PETITE NOTE: ***changement dans le lieu.

%%%changement dans le temps.

**********

CHAPITRE 2 :

Soudain Trowa entra, intrigué par le bruit qu'il y avait dans la salle.

L'albinos le regarda entrer, puis soudain lui sauta dessus, le faisant tomber par terre, en hurlant :

_ TROTRO !!!!!!!!!!

_ YAMATO !?! S'exclama Trowa en ouvrant de grands yeux . Tai se redressa un peu, toujours assis sur lui et agita son index dans l'air :

_ Non , c'est Tai Parker maintenant. Mais dit moi t'es devenu plutôt pas mal, même carrément canon ! C'est un critère pour devenir pilote ou quoi ? Il eut un sourire charmeur : Tu es libre ? 

Quatre coupa court à cet échange :

_ Patrouille de gardes à 10 mètres.

Tai se releva d'un bond :

_ C'est pas tout, mais je veux pas louper mon film de fin de soirée . 

Sur ce il fila rapidement. Duo s'apprêta à le poursuivre mais Heero l'en empêcha :

- Laisse, on le verra demain et puis on a pas le temps .

Duo renonça et se tourna vers le pilote 01, qu'il fixa un long moment, l'air sérieux, avant de dire avec l'air aussi innocent qu'un nouveau né : 

_ Dis-moi Hee-chan je rêve où tu rougis ?

_ Baka ! S'exclama Heero en tirant sur sa tresse .

_ Ailleuh !!

*** %%% 

Le lendemain, à l'école , ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de parler avec Tai et Réléna était arrivée au collège. Heero et Duo dans un couloir venait d'aborder Tai lorsqu'un long cri perçant et très reconnaissable[1] retentit : 

_ HEEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!

Les yeux d'Heero s'agrandirent d'horreur en voyant une fusée rose foncer droit sur lui et il eut le réflexe le plus naturel dans ce genre de cas : il s'écarta. Relena mit 3 secondes avant de réaliser que celui sur lequel elle s'était vautrée n'était pas Heero mais Tai . Elle s'en éloigna immédiatement pour retourner à son Heero :

_ Hee-chan tu m'as manqué ,Tu peux pas savoir ! J'ai eu du mal à te retrouver cette fois ,tu te rends compte ?Nous deux séparés trop longtemps ??

Tai se tourna vers Duo : 

_ Mais c'est qui cette folle ?Elle se prend pour un bonbon ou quoi ? 

_ Réléna Peacecraft .

Les yeux de 06 s'ouvrirent en grands :

_ Sans blague ! Tu vas me dire que la limousine rose en bas est à elle ?

Duo hocha la tête et Tai tourna les talons pour partir en courant :

_ Heu je viens de me rappeler que j'avais quelque chose à faire !

02 le vit repasser quelques instants plus tard une bombe de peinture fluo vert à la main . " Je me demande ce qu'il va faire avec ça … " 

%%%%%

Les cours venaient de se terminer et les G-boys avaient enfin réussit à coincer Tai dans un coin, non sans mal : Trowa avait du servir d'appât et Quatre n'avait pas été pour, surtout quand Tai lui avait sauté dessus.

Maintenant toujours accroché à son " Trotrotropcanonrienqu'àlui " le pilote 06 faisait face aux autres en ronronnant contre son Trowa. 

_ Qui es-tu , vraiment ? Demanda Heero commençant l'interrogatoire.

_ 06 pour vous servir !Mais tu crois que c'est le bon endroit pour un interrogatoire, beau gosse ? Fit Tai en désignant les autres élèves.

_ Hn, on va dans notre chambre, ordonna Heero et Tai changea de porteur pour s'accrocher à Heero au grand désarroi de celui-ci qui n'osait pas envoyer valser le garçon .

%%%

Une fois dans leur chambre ( à Heero , duo et Wufei ,Quatre et Trowa faisant chambre à part) , ils reprirent aussitôt leur interrogatoire là où ils l'avaient laissé et pour une fois Tai avait l'air plus sérieux [2].

_D'où viens –tu ?

_ L3

_ Qui est ton professeur ?

_ Foldingus. Heu on désolé, F. 

Duo étouffa un petit rire et Wufei soupira " Pitié ! Pas encore un Maxwéllien [3] ! "

Sans se laisser démonter Heero continua :

_ Comment as-tu connu Trowa ?

_ Eh bien… Je l'ai rencontré sur L3, je lui ai sauvé la mise.

__

Flash back :

Deux garçon d'environ 9 ans sont accroupis derrière une tente :

_ Ça va ?

_ Oui .

_ Moi c'est Yamato , tu l'as échappée belle! Et toi tu t'appelles comment ?

_ Je n'ai pas de nom.

_ _Tant pis tu seras Trowa ! C'est un joli nom Trowa ?_ [4] 

__

Fin du flash back

_ On est partenaire maintenant, non ? Continua joyeusement Tai. Si on allait fêter ça ?

Ils furent interrompus par un long hurlement perçant en provenance du parking :

_ On dirait Réléna ! S'exclama Quatre en se précipitant à la fenêtre. C'était bien Réléna , elle se tenait devant sa limousine à qui on avait rajouté des fleurs vertes fluo sur toute la carrosserie.

_ J'aurai du y penser ! s'écria Duo écroulé de rire.

_ Mais qui a fait ça ?demanda Wufei en regardant les autres qui eux aussi se le demandaient.

Un sifflotement innocent flotta dans l'air : Tai cachait ses mains derrière son dos l'air de rien, on aurait presque pu voir une auréole au dessus de sa tête. Trowa qui comprit de suite (il était habitué) se précipita pour le forcer à montrer ses mains :

_ Fais-moi voir ça ! 

_ Non, j'ai rien fait du tout !

Trop tard Trowa venait de lui saisir les mains qui étaient couvertes de peinture verte fluo. Tilt. Heero et Trowa regardèrent leurs vêtements : il y avait des empreintes de mains dessus .

_ OMAE O KOROSU !!! Hurla Heero en sortant son flingue, Tai leva les mains en un signe apaisant :

_ Calme-toi c'est rien ! Ça part à la machine ! Puis plus bas : Enfin j'espère……

Heero allait étriper Tai qui n'avait pas l'air contre, bien au contraire, lorsqu'un bip bip familier les interrompirent :

_ Sûrement les mads, fit Heero en pianotant sur son cher portable. L'image de J, G, H, S, O serrés contre la surface visible de l'écran fit son apparition . Ils remarquèrent de suite Tai :

_ 06 ? Demanda G .Tai daigna descendre de Trowa à qui il s'était accroché en ronronnant.

_ Lui même, Tai Parker pour vous servir. Je suis célèbre ! Ho chouette les lunettes je veux les mêmes ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant J. Celui-ci ne sembla pas prêter attention à sa remarque et déclara : 

_ Bien finissez votre mission. Vous trouverez vos nouvelles instructions ci-joint. 01 tachez d'apprendre à Mr Parker les bonnes manières. 

La communication fut coupée sans autre forme de procès , Tai devait avoir énervé J . Heero pianota sur son clavier pour lire le mail et Wufei lisait par dessus son épaule tendit que Quatre faisait la tête à Trowa qui ne comprenait rien et que Duo et Tai semblait de mieux en mieux s'entendre et se trouver des points commun jusqu'à ce que Tai se mette à flirter avec le pilote de Deathscythe**.**

_ Wufy tu te sens bien , t'es tout pâle ! S'inquiéta Duo en voyant la tête de 05 d'ailleurs Heero si on savait interpréter ses " expressions " aussi faisait une drôle de tête . 

_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !!! Lis tu verra .

Curieux Duo se mit à lire et ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se mettre à serrer Wufei dans ses bras pour exprimer sa joie :

_ On est en vacances ! On est en vacances ! On est en vacances ! On est en vacances !

_ Je crois qu'ils ont compris ! Tu m'étouffes lâche-moi ! Grogna Wufei qui commençait à changer de couleur.

_ Heero ? Fit Trowa en attendant plus d'explications .

_ Il dit vrai. A partir de la semaine prochaine, on est en vacances 5 semaines dans une résidence des Winner au bord de la mer.

Duo se tourna vers Quatre :

_ Tu étais au courant ?

_ Oui, c'était une surprise.

_ Attendez, j'ai pas bien compris : J nous offre des vacances ? De son plein grés ? s'exclama Duo. Où est le piège ? On doit se faire passer pour des touristes ?

_ Maxwell , arrête de faire l'idiot ! Se sont de vrais vacances ! Tu vas pas en faire tout un flan ! Dit Wufei plutôt énervé . 

_ Chouette Shade of Death[5] avait besoin de quelques réparations , Déclara Tai .

_ C'est qui ça ? 

_ Mon gundam. Un con de ….. de …. de Léo d'ozzi a fait une éraflure !! 10mm !!Je venais de refaire la peinture !

Trowa se rapprocha de Quatre :

_ Tu viens faire un tour dehors ?

_ Vas-y avec ton copain, Tai .Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux ! répliqua sèchement le blond en s'éloignant laissant un Trowa assez étonné derrière lui.

A SUIVRE !!!!!!!!!!

****

Fin provisoire :

Réléna débarque en bikini et ils font tous une crise cardiaque en la voyant .

[1] Non , c'est pas moi en manque de glace !

[2] J'aime pas trop ce passage. il me gave .

[3] Terme pour désigner les guignols on va dire .

[4] Je sais que là on ne respecte pas le manga mais on peut dire qu'après il change ou je sais pas moi !

[5] Ombre de la mort .


End file.
